


Make Believe Sandcastle

by brilliantbody4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek is Unsatisfied with Life, Love Ensues - Freeform, Stiles has Commitment Issues, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbody4/pseuds/brilliantbody4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are both unhappy about their current lifestyles. Can the werewolf, who has just left his pack, find happiness with the president of the Stilinski Company, who suffers from commitment issues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daniel's

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fan fiction live in a universe that is about a century and some change after a peace treaty has been signed after a long war between werewolves and humans. Discriminations and misunderstandings still exist strongly on both sides, and cross-species marriages are looked down upon. Of course, there are some that defy the norm like Scott and Allison, but most will have to be put through the struggle of life. :-)
> 
> *Please excuse my grammar. I'm trying my best to improve it all the time!*

Derek sat uncomfortably on his new sofa with his arms rested on top of the back pillows. He was facing the television, which is muted on the ESPN channel, while thinking about what he should do later.

He turned his focus back to the Laura who he was currently on the phone with. He wanted to increase the TV's volume to drown out Laura's voice, but then he didn't want to risk Laura coming to his apartment, dragging him out to whatever new fancy restaurant she's raving about to have a heart to heart talk. Derek continued to sit uncomfortably.

"Derek, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Which part? The one where you're begging me to come back?"

"Yes! You're making mom worried! You know that you will have to settle down eventually, Derek."

"Eventually, you said. Not now. You know that I love Paige, but I don't want to marry her."

"Need I remind you that you are still a part of the Hale pack . . ." Derek sighed. Here she goes again. Nowadays, his conversations with Laura always went back to the same old topic. He really needed an excuse to get out of this phone call right now.

"Laura, I just remembered that I have to meet up with a friend in thirty minutes," he interrupted her mid-sentence.

"You can't lie to me, Derbear. I can hear your lie through the phone!"

"Bye, Laura! Love you, and tell mom and dad that I said hi!" Derek said quickly before he ended the call. Talking to Laura was mentally exhausting. He wished that his family would just leave him alone and let him decide his own path, not whatever path that will be beneficial to the pack. He had spent years trying to be a good member of his pack, but he realized then that he wasn't truly happy, which is why he decided to leave Beacon Hills almost a year ago when he had saved up enough money to rent an apartment in the city. Since leaving the pack, although not officially, he had to find odd jobs to sustain himself along with the cost of living in the city. Derek refused to ask for his parents help. The biggest advantage of living in the city was that there wasn't a great deal of negativity about being a werewolf, and there were several jobs out there that didn't care that Derek was one. Still, Derek would rather be in a werewolf's company than a human's.

Derek was just about to dial the Chinese restaurant's numbers from a few blocks away for delivery when he received a text message from Erica.

Erica: Not busy. Wanna come and chill with me? :/ I will send you the address.

Derek: Where is Boyd? And only if you give me discounts.

Erica: He is working late. :(

Erica: I will give you one free drink! Boss is not here hehe

Derek: What about food?

Despite the fact that they were friends for many months now, this would be his first time dropping in to see Erica at work. He checked his phone again, no reply. Guess he was asking for too much. Derek grabbed his leather jacket that was lying across the coffee table, checked that his wallet and keys are in the pocket, and headed to the Daniel’s.

\---

Stiles punched in the pass code to his penthouse while simultaneously trying to balance multiple grocery bags. Although technically, it is his dad's since he is the owner of the whole building. The door voiced a quick beep before it slides open, letting Stiles through. He immediately dropped off all the bags on top of the white countertop before running over to the living room to hug Danny, who was enjoying an episode of _House_. Stiles attempted to wrap his arms around his shoulders but he failed at the attempt when Danny turned his head sideways to kiss Stiles. It took Stiles by surprise, and he yelped in excitement. The kiss instantly relaxed his body, which made Stiles return the kiss even more passionately. Stiles opened his mouth wider, allowing himself to feel much more of Danny’s tongue. Danny was cupping Stiles’s face in his hands, while Stiles's hands were all over his hair. Their bodies were building up heat from their locking embrace for a good five minutes before Danny said, "I could kiss you all night.”

Danny shifted his lips over to Stiles's ear.

"You could kiss me all night, but I have a better idea."

"Oh, yeah? What's your idea?" Even though they weren’t facing each other, Stiles could feel the smile that was creeping up on Danny’s face.

"Dinner, and then bed?" Stiles said after they broke their embrace. He was now resting his head on his hands from behind the sofa while half of Danny's body was turned facing him.

"Good idea," Danny smiled, before giving him another kiss. Stiles in turn kissed Danny's dimples before he skipped back to the kitchen and started to unpack the grocery bags.

"I bought salmon tonight," Stiles noted. He could hear Danny walking towards the kitchen.

"Ooh, or we could have steak! Steak sounds really good right now, especially with those baked potatoes. Good thing that I also bought potatoes today. I could just sear those steaks in like 15 minutes, and it'll be a quick dinner. Because after dinner, we’re gonna go to bed,” Stiles said in a singsong way, “And I'm pretty sure we still have some thyme left too, and butter-"

"Stiles, do you want to go to Bora Bora with me?" Danny asked from across the counter.

Stiles dropped the bag of potatoes that he was holding and looked up to see two airplane tickets laying on the countertop and the man behind them. Right away, he felt like the biggest dick on earth because he knew that that question meant more than just going for a vacation. Because Danny was probably the best thing that will ever happened to him. Because there was no way that Stiles was ever going to say yes. "What?"

"Bora Bora. That place that you always dream of going to at night. I got two tickets for us, and the flight leaves tomorrow. Do you want to go there with me?"

"But . . . But why all of the sudden? What about your company? Who's gonna be in charge? Because I know that you can’t really trust your family. What . . . what about my job?" Stiles hoped that Danny won't press the subject any further, but he doubted that that would happen. He could feel his panic attack coming. Danny was asking for too much; it was more than what Stiles could give. "Are you not satisfied with our lives right now, Danny?"

Danny noticed his change and rushed over, though he didn't make an attempt to touch Stiles. "You know that I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than you, Stiles, but I want to be more than just your boyfriend. I want us to start our lives together and have a family. I want to move in with you, for god's sakes. I've been coming over since you were a freshman in college. I am basically living here with you, yet you still don't trust me enough to let me move in with you?"

At this point, all Stiles could focus on was getting his mind and body to become stable. And he could gradually feel that his body was getting calmer, but his brain was nowhere near being calm. Everything was all jumbled up. He couldn't really process the words that Danny was spewing out of his mouth, but he could hear Danny's heart breaking apart. There was no bandage that could fix this relationship. Stiles was so mad at himself but he didn’t know what to do.

"Judging by your silence, I know what your answer is, Stiles. Even after all these years, I guess some things will never change,” Danny said dejectedly. “I'll call Isaac over, and I'll send somebody here tomorrow to collect my stuff. You can do whatever you want with those tickets. Hell, throw them in the trash." Danny sighed before he got up to get his jacket and walked out the door.

Stiles huddled himself in the fetal position near the pantry door, weeping silently. His arms were hugging his knees while he tried to rock himself back and forth to calm his body. He could feel this jittery feeling flowing throughout his body, and he couldn’t stop it. He was crying and had hiccups and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop them either. Deep down inside, he knew that this situation was inevitable. It was the big elephant in their relationship; he just didn't expect this to happen this early. Well, if he could even say early. Danny had been by his side for nearly eight years now. Stiles should actually be giving him credits for lasting that long because no one else had been able to do it. Stiles was now getting less sad and more angry with himself for letting Danny go. He fucked this one up badly. He needed to see Danny again and apologized to him. Danny would forgive Stiles; he always did.

This was Stiles's last resort. He collected himself, dried his tears with his shirt, and tried to control his hiccups before he ran over to the door and bumped into Isaac. Stiles’s emotions were about to just let themselves loose again, but he held himself together. On a sad day like this, not even Isaac's gorgeous face could make Stiles feel better.

"Isaac, did you see where Danny went?" He asked desperately. He could process Isaac's face for just a moment, which was showing signs of confusion, before he got too anxious and just ran to the elevator. Isaac walked over to the anxious Stiles, who looked like a dog with separation anxiety that was waiting impatiently for his owner to come back, and placed his hands on his shoulder.

Stiles's couldn’t keep it in, and he started crying again.

"What am I gonna do Isaac?" Stiles asked, sobbing.

"Come on, let's talk about this over a drink." Isaac said.

\---

The bar Daniel’s was about 10 minutes from Derek's apartment, and it was definitely in a nicer part of the city. But unlike Derek had thought, it was a werewolf's hangout. This actually surprised Derek. He hadn’t had too many experiences with places that serve mainly werewolves, despite him living in the city for almost a year. Guess Derek was pretty much social hermit. From the moment that Derek had stepped inside, he immediately felt out of place. This bar was way too fancy for Derek’s taste. If he could have picked out a place for a Friday night hangout, it would be like a small but crowded bar, a place where people couldn’t really remember each other faces but still enjoy the company of one another.

Before Derek got all nostalgic about bars and what they should be like, he needed to find Erica. Even with the sparse few werewolves that are here, he didn’t want to draw attention to himself any further. Erica scent was easy to eliminate because her scent was mixed with Boyd and Boyd had that earthy smell. Derek saw that Erica was stationed towards the end of the bar; she was talking to the cook about one of the customer’s orders, from what he could hear. Derek settled for a seat that was about three seats from last one. When she saw him, they gave each other an acknowledging nod.

“One Bud Light, please.”

Erica smiled when she leaned in and whispered, “It’s on the house.” Erica opened the can and added wolfsbane in it before sliding it over to Derek. Since werewolves can’t get drunk on human alcohol, they prefer to add wolfsbane into the drink for more of an added effect. Even still, wolfsbane couldn’t really affect a werewolf’s system that much.

“So, what’s up, Derek?” Erica asked while she cleaned glasses.

“Nothing much. Got that weekly call from Laura.” The Bud Light felt so good passing through his stomach that Derek secretly wished that he could get drunk tonight.

“Have you thought about visiting your family?”

“Yes, but I don’t think I will. At least, not yet anyway.”

Before Erica could comment, she had to take someone else’s order. So Derek just sat there, drinking his free beer. One drink is not going to be enough for Derek tonight, even if he couldn't really feel anything. 

He was almost finished with his first beer and was about to call Erica for a second one when an extremely strong scent hit his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys like the first chapter. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :-)


	2. Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to those that I have misled because I changed the title. I didn't realize how many other works out there that were also named "Work in Progress" hahahaha.

Isaac and Stiles at in comfortable silence, with the low hum of the machine as the only sound. Stiles was thankful for Isaac’s presence, which was making the sudden feeling of abandonment bearable. For years, Stiles had feared the possibility of this happening to him, and today, it did.

“Are you curious about where we’re going?” Isaac asked.

The question was hanging in the air for a while before Stiles spoke.

“Guess I’ll see when we get there,” Stiles answered.

He was glad that Isaac was here with him. If Danny hadn’t call Isaac, Stiles would have probably stayed in that kitchen until morning. And then Lydia would’ve found him and snitch on him to his dad and that would’ve been bad. Stiles needed to thank Danny.

Before Stiles knew it, the car came to a stop, and there was a valet on the passenger side holding the car door open for him.

Stiles got out of the car as smooth as he can, but he didn’t know how smooth he could be when he felt extremely shitty.

“Thank you,” Stiles said to the valet before he walked over and joined Isaac, who was tipping the valet.

“I look like shit,” Stiles whispered to him somewhat furiously.

Isaac chuckled softly while he looked at Stiles from head to toe. “You’re wearing a suit. That’s classy enough for me.” His answer made Stiles rolled his eyes.

Stiles could hear Isaac laughed again, which made him smiled. He was gradually feeling better.

The place was also warming up to him. It had soft lightings and several intimate seating areas. The bar itself didn’t overpower the space, and yet it was the central feature of the room. And Stiles could hear low voices and music mixing together in the background.

“Have you eaten yet?” Isaac asked as he was walking Stiles to his seat.

“I don’t have an appetite for food right now. Thanks.”

Isaac led Stiles to the very last seat so that he could easily go in and out of the bar and entertain Stiles at the same time. Isaac began on their drinks right away.

Stiles barely got comfortable in his seat before someone approached him.

“What cologne are you wearing?” The man asked in a tight voice as if Stiles had upset him somehow.

“1872 by Clive Christian,” he answered almost instinctively. “Is my cologne offensive to you?” He asked sharply before he turned his head to see an extremely attractive man. The man had decent stubble going on, and his green eyes were fixed on Stiles like he had been watching Stiles since the moment that he had walked in. But it wasn’t his gaze that drew Stiles’s attention; it was his aura. Stiles was speechless for once.

Was the man constipated? Maybe Stiles’s cologne was making him mentally constipated or even physically.

“Uh. . . Excuse m-me,” the man said before he quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Stiles shrugged off the incident when Isaac came over with their drinks: one martini for him, and one glass of Brora for Stiles. Isaac also brought a glass of water for him, just in case he needed to tone down the Scotch’s heat. But Stiles decided not to tonight; he needed it. Stiles swirled the Scotch around once and brought it up to his nose, and then he repeated the process two more times. With each breath, Stiles could smell the oak and musty flavor that were slowly becoming more apparent. Then, Stiles took his first sip, just enough to let the Scotch blanket his tongue for a few seconds, and then he swallowed it. He could now taste the subtle hints of ripe bananas and the saltiness in his mouth and a little bit of dried fruits as well.

Stiles felt like home.

“Maybe coming here wasn’t such a bad idea at all?” Isaac asked a rhetorical question. “So, what happened between you and Danny?”

Stiles savored the finishing taste of licorice and marzipan before he sighed. With his head resting on his elbow, he said, “Danny was ready for that next step. He wanted to start a family with me. He asked me to go to Bora Bora with him. And he even got the stupid tickets and everything and I told him no. Well, I didn’t even have a chance to say no. My brain was in such a mess at that point that I couldn’t even tell him no.”

Stiles drank more Scotch and then continued.

“Danny was such a fool for listening to every single word that I’ve said to him and the useless dreams that I sprouted out deliberately while knowing that I’m leading him on to something that will never happened. And I am the worse one because I was the person who caused all of this,” Stiles said, with a heavy heart. His eyes were feeling a little bit droopy and sort of woozy even though he had just finished his first glass. Though his eyes are probably a little swollen right now because of all the crying that he did earlier.

Isaac poured him more Scotch.

“It’s good that you have admitted your faults,” Isaac smiled warmly. “That is the first step in fixing any problems. Just give him time, Stiles. We both know how hard Danny has worked to win your heart. It may seems like he has given up, but if you go see him tomorrow with a clear mind and have a talk, I’m sure that everything will be fine.”

“Why are you so perfect, Isaac?” Stiles asked as he reached across the bar, flailing his arms around trying to find Isaac’s hands, in which Isaac responded with a chuckle before he grabbed them. The warmness that was radiating from Isaac’s hands gave great comfort to Stiles that everything would be fine, just like he had promised.

\---

The intoxicating smell came in waves, and with every new wave, the smell intensified itself. Derek was lost in that scent for several minutes before he got himself together and realized that he was sitting next to the source. Of course, he didn’t want to be that creeper so he’d only allowed himself to glance at the person for a few seconds. And when he did, he processed as much details of the man as he could take in. The man looked like he was in his mid-20s and possibly a highly successful businessman, judging by the quality of the suit that he had on. Derek did find the man incredibly interesting – besides his scent – because of the amount of influence that this man had on his dick, which was getting harder by the seconds that Derek was there, inhaling in his scent.

It was extremely rare for Derek to not be in control of his libido. And now that his dick was having a mind of its own, Derek was about to do even dumber things.

“What cologne are you wearing?” Derek managed to get out in what he’d hoped is an even tone.

Derek inhaled greedily.

“1872 by Clive Christian,” the man said and then paused. “Is my cologne offensive to you?” Nope. Not in a million year would it ever be offensive to him. Derek internally cursed the devil that came up with this sinful cologne. Damn you, Christian whatever.

“Uh. . . Excuse m-me,” Derek said weakly before he ran towards the hallway that was hidden behind a plant. He was so embarrassed and red to his ears. He still couldn’t get his mind wrap around how much power this man had over him without even knowing that he was doing it. When Derek saw the bathroom, he gracefully thanked the gods.

Derek chose the last stall, quickly locked the door, and unzipped his jeans. He felt so much better once his dick was free from the uncomfortable restriction caused by the fabric. It is only after Derek had released his dick that he had realized the amount of precum that had been oozing out of his dick. Derek wanted to facepalm himself right now because knowing how many werewolves was in that room tonight, and that with their keen noses, there was no way that somebody had missed his incredibly big erection. And Erica, oh god.

Derek shook his head. It was not the time to be logical.

He took a firm grip of his dick, which was getting harder and wetter by the seconds, and began sliding up and down his throbbing shaft. The precum provided a natural lubricant so it was easy for Derek to get started. One minute into it and his breathing had gotten much heavier, and his heart was beating like crazy.

Derek felt like he was numb to all senses but was sensitive to everything at once.

He returned his focus on speeding up the rhythm, hoping he’d build up enough for the climax. Then, when Derek imagined that man’s lips on his dick, he had lost all control, allowing the waves of pleasure to take over. He shot thick loads onto the wall, which slid down slowly.

He quickly wiped his own dick and shoved it back in his jeans. Then he cleaned up the mess with the toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet. When Derek stared at himself in the mirror, he thought that he looked fairly decent, except for the flushed cheeks.

The moment that Derek stepped out of the bathroom, his nose was met with the smell again. He tried his best to focus on his ears, which did pick up the suit man’s conversation with the bartender. It looked like he was leaving.

Derek panicked.

If he didn’t act now, he felt like he would miss something important. Before he could come up with a quick plan, he noticed that the man had just got in a cab, and that he was alone. Following his gut feeling, Derek ran to the cab and somehow got in. He was met with a very shocked expression along with that irresistible scent.

“What are you doing?” The man asked in a startled voice. “Are you a stalker?” He attempted to push Derek away back out but failed. He was probably too tired.

“Please take him home,” Derek spoke to the driver, who glanced at him in suspicion but didn’t question it.

“What is your address, sir?” The cab driver asked the man.

“Uh . . .” He struggled, trying to rememeber pass all that alcohol that he had consumed. “1215 Sixth Avenue.”

The cab driver drove in silent, though Derek could tell that he was wary of him. Derek paused before he corrected himself. It was not just the cab driver but both of the men in the cab was wary of him.

Oh god. This was not the situation he had imagined meeting his first sex partner in months.

He sighed before he gave in to his urge and peeked at the man, who was glaring back at him confidently. The man had his fingers pointed at Derek, as if he was a little kid who was proud to finally catch an adult in a naughty act. But before the man could utter a word, Derek came in close and kissed him whose mouth was closed.

He resisted Derek’s kiss with his arms, and when he realized that it was useless, he bit Derek’s lower lip, which made Derek pulled back from the kiss.

The cab stopped.

“We have arrived at 1215 Sixth Avenue.”

The man saw it as an opportunity to run away from Derek and rushed out of the cab. Derek quickly followed after he left two 20 dollar bills on the seat.

Derek had lost all reasons.

Just like everything that Derek had gathered about the man, this complex was no different. It definitely had a price tag that he would never be able to afford.

He spotted the man in front of the elevator and managed to get in just before the door closed.

“Are you a criminal? Why are you after me?” The man asked in fear with his body in defensive mode against the other side of the elevator. Derek had no doubt that the man could do serious damage to any other person, but he thought that his stance was cute.

“Security will come if I press this button,” he threatened as his finger hovered the button.

Derek could see that the man was freaking out because Derek was unfazed by his threats.

“Your smell.” 

The man’s expression changed. He was curious but still vigilant.

“What did you say? My sm-smell?”

Before Derek could answer, he noticed that the man’s knees were wobbly. The next thing he knew, Derek had one arm around the man’s waist, trying to steady him.

The elevator dinged.

Derek helped the semiconscious man walked out of the elevator and into the hallway. This was when Derek was aware that there was only one set of doors, and that the person that he was supporting felt extremely vulnerable in his arms.

“What is your pass code?” Derek asked.

“0408,” he mumbled in reply. The door beeped before it slid open.

“Why are you helping me?” He asked weakly.

Derek didn’t reply because he didn’t know the answer himself either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment if you love this chapter! :-)


End file.
